


Weakness

by Jennifer_Collins



Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Trick Shot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifer_Collins/pseuds/Jennifer_Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint might have some unresolved feelings for Natasha. Or does he? Set during the current Hawkeye series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hawkeye or The Avengers.

Clint was in the kitchen of his apartment with Kate Bishop when the sound of the doorbell disrupted their antics. "Aw man! I was just about to take the fourth try out of the oven!"

Kate stood up from her perch at the table. "I'll get it. You keep on cookin."

Clint laughed. "You can't answer my door like that. You're covered in sauce!"

Kate pulled open the door, her giggles stopped in her throat when she saw who it was. "Ms. Romanoff," she said, surprised.

"Ms. Bishop," Natasha observed, a little coolly.

Kate backed away, ducking back into the kitchen.

"Nat!" Clint said happily, walking over to her and planting a floury kiss on her cheek. "Hey."

"Gross," she said.

He handed her a napkin. "Yeah, you're right. This batch came out even worse."

"The dog likes it!" Kate called out with a grin.

"What is this?" Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow. "And you have a dog? When did you get a dog?"

"What? We're making pizza." He looked over his shoulder. "Hey, Katie-cat! Turn off the oven. I think that one's ready for the pepperoni. And don't feed it all to Lucky this time." He turned back to her. "And I didn't get a dog. He found me. Sorta."

Natasha nodded slowly. "I meant what's she doing here? Is this a thing, this… this… what is this?"

Clint grinned. "I don't know. She hangs out here sometimes. It's cool. She helps me out with some stuff, and I show her things."

"Oh really?"

Clint shook his head. "It's not like that. Strictly business."

"Except for the pizza making," Natasha pointed out.

Clint nodded. "Except for the pizza making."

"So, what brings you by?" He asked, turning back to Natasha. "This isn't exactly in your neighborhood."

"I need you to sign these. It's a transcript from our last Secret Avengers mission. I've got to get it to Steve by lunch."

"Alright. I gotta wash my hands first though."

Natasha followed him into the kitchen.

"Hey, this one's really good!" Kate shouted happily. "Do you want a slice, Natasha?"

"No, thank you," she replied without smiling.

She leaned in close to Clint. "Sorry. I didn't realize I was interrupting."

"You're not."

"But you have company."

"It's just Kate," he said, flinging the water from his fingers at her. "What, are you jealous or something?"

"Ha! You wish," she smirked, tossing her long red curls over her shoulder. "I'm way more likely to want to get with her than you."

"Mmm… can you say that again? I want to get that permanently embedded in my brain."

Natasha swatted his shoulder with her hand. "Can you sign those papers, please? I have to get back to work, you know."

"Fine." He grabbed a pen out of a drawer and scrawled his name sloppily across the dotted line.

"Aren't you going to read it?"

"What for? You wrote it didn't you?"

"Yes…"

"So? You were there too. I know you know what happened."

Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll skim it." He grabbed the papers from her. "There. Looks good."

She smiled. "Thanks, boss."

"Don't call me that." He said.

"Well, there are a lot of other things I could call you, but since you're now our team leader, 'boss' seems like the most appropriate," she said with a wink.

Clint shook his head. "Are you still off tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Cool. I'm getting a furniture delivery later on. Can you come by after work and help me move things? You've got a better eye for decorating than I do."

She raised her eyebrows. "You bought furniture?"

He shrugged. "Well, I figured since I own the building and all, I'd better get some stuff since it looks like I'll be here kinda permanently."

She nodded. "Yeah, I'll come over later."

He smiled. "Thanks. See ya later."

"Later, boss," she called over her shoulder before letting herself out.

He walked over to the table and slumped down across from Kate, who had a big grin on her face. "What?" He said, through a mouthful of pizza.

"She is so out of your league, you know that, right?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

Kate laughed. "Come on. You are so taken with her it's not even funny."

"Am not! And 'taken?' Who says 'taken' anymore? What are you, like forty?"

"Are too! You so want her! Like she would ever date you…."

"For your information, miss Katie, we actually did date," Clint said, triumphantly reaching for another slice.

"Yeah, like ten years ago."

"It was more than that," he muttered under his breath.

"Whatever," Kate said, waving her hand. "Are too."

"Am not!"


	2. Sofa

It was late when Clint heard a knock on his door. "Natasha!" He said. "I didn't think you were still coming."

"Sorry. I got hung up at S.H.I.E.L.D. I wasn't in a position to call either."

He shrugged. "It's alright. Rhodey stopped by and between the three of us we made it work."

She nodded. "Right. Your sidekick."

He smiled. "She's not my sidekick. And you really don't have to be so threatened."

"I'm not. Anyway, I brought you a house-warming present and some champagne."

Clint waved her in and he noticed for the first time the fairly large frame she was holding behind her back. "You bought me a painting?"

She held it out to him. It was an artists' rendering of the New York City skyscape, the Avengers Tower could be seen in the background. "I figured you have expensive tastes now."

He smiled. "Thanks. I'll let you pick where to hang it." He led her over to the living room. "The paint should be dry by now."

"You painted?"

"Yeah, it was Katie's idea."

She stopped in the doorway, taking in the purple walls with white polka dots. "I see that."

"Kinda cool though, don't you think? I mean the sofa fits in with it."

She turned her head and noticed the white plush sectional against the main wall. "You bought a sectional sofa?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I know. Big change. But it's real comfortable though. Have a seat."

She sat down, sinking right into the cushions. "Okay, now I'm jealous. I 've always wanted a sectional sofa. And my goodness this is heaven."

He laughed. "Well, it's not going to fit in your room in the Avenger's mansion, so don't get any ideas."

She looked up at him. "The sofa is my favorite part of your place. I think the painting goes right above it."

He grinned. "Then so be it. I'll get a hammer. You pop the cork on that champagne."

She reluctantly moved from the sofa to rummage around in the kitchen for two glasses. When she got back to the living room, he'd already hung up the painting.

"Looks nice," he said with a smile.

She nodded her agreement.

"You want to sit on the sofa again, don't you?"

She nodded again.

He flopped down hard and motioned for her to join him.

She eagerly sat, trying to hide her wince as she moved slowly.

He frowned. "What's the matter?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing. Just a little sore from work."

"Rough day?" he asked with a slight pout.

"As usual," she said with a little laugh.

"Come here," he said, pulling her backwards as he slowly began to massage her shoulders.

She raised her glass to her lips, tilting her head back to take a drink.

"That better?" he asked softly into her ear.

She nodded. "Mmm, I really missed your massages."

He grinned. "And the couch helps too, right?"

She laughed. "The couch helps too."

He moved his hands down her back. "Let me know if I'm pressing too hard."

She shook her head. "No, no, it's perfect."

"Alright." He handed her the remote. "You can watch the fifty inch flatscreen while I work," he told her seriously.

She leaned her head back on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "I don't need to."

"I know. I was just bragging anyway."

She smiled. "I know."

"You ready for another glass?"

"Sure. You?"

"Yup. Be right back." He returned a moment later with both flutes filled and set the bottle on the end table beside them.

She leaned back against the cushions and slid over to make room for him next to her.

He grabbed the remote to turn on the television. "I need background noise," he explained.

"It's fine."

He sat down next to her. "You still want me to rub your back?"

She shook her head. "I'm good."

"Alright." He moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She stiffened. "Um, won't your girlfriend be jealous?"

"Nah," he said, smoothing her hair back. "I broke up with Jess last week," he admitted quietly.

Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry," she said.

He shrugged. "Don't be. It just wasn't working out."

She nodded without saying anything. After a moment, she curled up against him, resting her head against his chest. "Is this okay?"

"Absolutely," he said, wrapping both his arms around her and leaning his cheek against her forehead.

"I'm a little bit tipsy," she admitted. "Are you?"

He shook his head. "If you want, I'll drive you home in a little bit."

She nodded with a yawn.

"Unless… you want to crash here tonight."

She raised an eyebrow. "On the sofa?"

He grinned. "On the sofa."

She grinned back. "I definitely want to crash here tonight."


	3. Coffee

The next morning, when Natasha woke up, she was surprised to find herself still tangled up in Clint's arms.

He opened his eyes when he felt her stir. "Mmm…. hey," he said.

"Hey," she said softly.

He jolted upright suddenly, eyes wide. "Nat! Oh, God. I'm so sorry."

She shook her head. "It's alright."

"Look… I didn't plan on…"

"I know," she said. "It's fine." She smiled. "Your sofa really is comfortable."

"Yeah… it sure is." He said.

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Of course not. Go ahead."

"Thanks."

It wasn't even nine when Kate knocked loudly at the door as was becoming usual these days. "Um.. Katie, hi," Clint said when he opened the door.

She bounded in. "Hey." She stopped in her tracks. "Is someone in the shower?"

He looked down at the floor. "It's Nat."

She grinned. "You sly dog. I knew you had a thing for her!"

"It's not like that. She came over with champagne last night and had a little too much to drink."

Kate wrinkled her nose. "So you took advantage of your lady love?"

"No!" He shouted. "She didn't want to drive herself home, so I let her crash on the couch. And she's not my lady love."

"Riiiiiight. Well, I don't think she's going to want to see me here so I better make myself scarce."

He gazed at her apologetically. "Meet me at the café in half an hour?"

"Sure thing," she said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Clint made his way downstairs to the café later that morning, Kate had already ordered his usual latte and chocolate chip muffin.

She watched him stuff the pastry into his face with pursed lips.

"What?" He asked several minutes later when he noticed her watching him.

"Do you really expect me to believe that nothing happened last night?"

"Would I lie to you?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I don't know. Would you?"

"No," he insisted.

She leaned her chin in her hand. "I don't know. I'm think I'm going to need a play by play so I can judge for myself," she said slyly.

He took another bite out of his muffin, ignoring her.

The barista came out from behind the counter and placed another mug on the table.

Clint looked up at her. "We didn't order anything else," he said, confused.

"It's from a secret admirer," she said with a friendly smile.

"That's weird," Kate said when the girl had walked away.

"I know," Clint agreed. "I didn't see anyone else in here."

"Yeah, and your admirers really aren't that secret," she teased.

He rolled his eyes.

She stood up. "I've got to get going though. I promised Cassie I'd go to the mall with her today."

He nodded, taking a long sip out of the mug. "See ya."

She grinned. "It's been awhile since Cass and I had some quality girl time. Try not to get yourself into any major trouble for at least a few hours, okay?"

"Goodbye, Kate," he said loudly.


	4. Obsession

Kate walked briskly through the open door to Clint's apartment the following night. "Katie-cat!" He said with a frown. "I forgot to call you. I have a mandatory main Avengers team meeting tonight. Steve called it at the last minute."

She sighed. "Bummer. I thought we were hanging out tonight."

He shook his head. "Sorry. Raincheck?"

She nodded.

"And don't wait up for me, either. I don't plan on coming home alone tonight."

She raised a questioning eyebrow. "I thought you and Jess broke up?"

"We did… here, can you help me with this tie?"

She laughed, raising her hands to help him. "Since when do you wear a tie to an Avengers meeting?"

"I've got to look sharp to impress Natasha," He said seriously.

She wrinkled her nose. "Natasha? So you really are trying to get back with her?"

He nodded. "Ever since I woke up with her in my arms yesterday, I can't stop thinking about her."

She placed her hands on her hips. "How poetic. I thought you said nothing happened."

"Well… nothing like that. We fell asleep on the couch," He admitted.

"Ooooh, I'm not sure my young ears can handle this hot conversation," she teased.

"Laugh all you want, but there's something there, and I know she felt it too."

She frowned. "Are you sure, Clint? I thought you guys were just friends? I mean, I was just teasing you about being all hung up on her."

He looked her in the eyes. "There are some things you just wouldn't understand. Tasha and I have a complicated history. But I think I always knew on some level that she would be back."

"Really? Cause I never even heard you mention her until I started getting on your case."

He shook his head. "I love her. Always have, and always will."

She whistled. "Wow. Well, okay then."

"She's amazing, isn't she? Her hair, her eyes, her skin…"

"Ew, stop!" Kate said, holding her hands up in mock defense. "If you keep going, I think I might get sick."

"You, know Katie-cat, this little rivalry thing you two got going will have to stop. Once we're back together again she'll be spending a lot of time here."

"Hey, if this is what you want, then I'll be totally supportive," she promised. "But you do realize you're getting kind of obsessed, right?"

Clint rolled his eyes. "Like I said, you don't understand."

"Whatever. Freak."

"I gotta get going. Wish me luck," he said.

"Go get 'em, tiger," she said with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He sat across the table from her in the meeting room at the Avengers mansion. In the background, he could hear Steve droning on and on, although he wasn't quite sure exactly what was being said. It didn't matter though. He was perfectly content just to be watching her, the way she rested her chin in her left hand as the right one scrawled some notes across her paper. Occasionally, she'd pause to brush a strand of long red hair behind her ear and it was all he could do not to reach out and do it himself.

Her lips, her perfectly painted red lips were set in a straight line, except for when she'd laugh at a joke Tony made, and then her sparkling white teeth would show and she'd quickly cover her mouth with her writing hand.

He wasn't quite sure how long the meeting lasted, but if felt like all too soon they were adjourned and then everybody was rising up from the table.

He quickly made his way over to her, nodding polite goodbyes to the other members of the team as they all went their separate ways. "Can I walk you to your car?"

She smiled brightly when she saw him behind her. "Yeah."

"You look absolutely stunning tonight," He said softly once they were outside.

"Um, thanks," she murmured.

He leaned his hand on the roof of her car, effectively backing her up against the door. "Why don't you come over to my place tonight?" He offered suggestively.

She looked up at him in surprise. "I can't tonight. Was there something else you needed help with? You could call me during the week…"

"I just thought you might want to get cozy on my couch again," He said, brushing his hand across her cheek.

"Clint, what's gotten into you?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

He leaned closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him. "I can't stop thinking about the other night, Nat. There's something between us and I know you feel it too."

She laughed nervously. "What? We're friends. There hasn't been anything between us for a long time now. You know that, right? Clint?" She frowned. "Is this a joke? Cause you're not very funny."

He shook his head. "No joke. I love you, Nat."

Her eyes widened.

"I'll just die if you don't tell me you love me too."

She placed a steady hand against his chest in an attempt to put some distance between them. "Clint… you don't sound like yourself tonight. Are you sure okay?"

Suddenly, he advanced, raising his hands up and tilting her head back as he covered her mouth with his own.

She slapped him then, not hard enough to leave a bruise, but firm enough to cause a stinging sensation to spread across his cheek. "Ow! What the hell?" he cursed.

"Are you insane?!" She shouted. "Have you totally lost your mind?"

"No! I'm serious, Tasha, I love you!" He reached for her again, but she ducked out of his grasp.

"Go home, Clint," She said angrily.


	5. Spell

The next morning, Natasha made her way over to the only area of Bedford-Stuyvesant that she'd ever been to. She took a deep breath before knocking at the door, unsure of what to expect. She swallowed the pang in her throat when the young girl answered the door.

"Hi, Natasha," Kate mumbled.

She nodded. "Is Clint here?"

The girl miserably shook her head. "He never came home last night. I thought he might be with you, actually."

Natasha frowned slightly. "Why would you think that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. He was rambling on and on about how you two were getting back together and what not. He asked me not to stay here, but I figured he might need a friend when you broke his heart."

She sighed. "So it's true, then. He really does still have feelings for me?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Apparently."

Natasha bit her lip. "That doesn't make sense. Clint and I haven't been romantically involved in over twelve years… could it be because he just broke up with Jessica?"

"I'm not about to attempt to try to figure out how his mind or love life works for that matter. It's way too exhausting."

"Well, when he comes back… would you just tell him I stopped by?"

Kate nodded. "Wait a minute. What are you doing here?"

"I… Clint wasn't himself last night. He caught me off guard and I said some things… did some things I regret," She admitted quietly. "I just wanted to make sure he's okay."

Kate narrowed her eyes. "Well, what did you say to him?"

Natasha's own eyes narrowed back. "It's really none of your business."

Kate held up her hands in defense.

Natasha sighed. "He was um… adamant about the fact that he still loves me. He kissed me and I ….. might have slapped him."

"What? So you really did break his heart? No wonder he didn't come home!"

"I didn't… break his heart. He wasn't himself."

Kate nodded. "I agree. The way he was acting before he left for the meeting, it was like…. he was obsessed with you, or something. Not like him at all."

"No. I know Clint. He may be passionate and impulsive, but last night, that just wasn't him," Natasha said softly.

Kate's eyes widened. "Oh my God."

"What is it?"

"Yesterday. The drink at the coffee house. He's under a spell!"

Natasha frowned. "What drink?"

"Somebody sent him a drink at the café yesterday. A secret admirer or something. And ever since then he's been acting really strange."

"Wait, he drank something and he didn't know where it was from?"

Kate shrugged. "It was a vanilla almond latte with honey. Clint's favorite."

"Gross."

"I know. So that has to be it. He really is obsessed with you. Because he's under a spell." She crossed her arms. "So who could be trying to get under your skin?"

Natasha shook her head. "I don't think any of my current enemies would know to use him against me." She thought for a moment. "Unless it's not me they're after…"

Kate's eyes widened. "Oh, no… I think you're right."

Natasha nodded. "Somebody wants him distracted, off his game."

"That explains a lot. The question is, who?"

"I'm not sure. But he's out there alone and we have to find him."

Kate sighed. "I don't even know where to start."

"Well… he was pretty frustrated when I left him last night. That means he would want something to hit. Is there a gym in the area?"

Kate nodded excitedly. "Yeah, on the first floor of this building actually."

Natasha turned on her heels. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They ran down the stairwell, not even bothering to wait for the elevator. Four flights later, they were busting through the doors of the modest gym. "Damn!" Kate shouted. Machines were overturned, punching bags were strewn about, and there was broken glass everywhere, but no sign of anybody around.

Natasha knelt on the floor. "He was here, though. This is the jacket he was wearing last night."

"So we're too late."

Natasha shook her head. "I know who has him."

"Who?"

She picked up a crumpled piece of paper from the floor. "I'll explain on the way. Right now we have to go. The circus is in town."

Kate groaned. "Aw, man. Not again! Those big tents freak me out."


	6. Circus

"So, how does it feel to be rejected, brother?" He spat.

Clint's eyes tried to adjust to the sudden darkness. "Barney? Is that you?"

"I told you I'd be back for you one day. Today is that day. I'm going to finish you once and for all."

He grunted as he felt a knife slash through the ropes that bound his wrists behind his back.

"Get up," his assailant growled. "I want this to be a fair fight before I end you."

He looked up, trying to assess his surroundings. He took in the high beams, the plastic rings, the bleachers, noticing the many figures hidden there. "How is this fair when you brought your circus goons?" Clint asked, turning his attention back to his brother.

Barney shook his head. "That's just a precaution. In case any of your meddling friends turn up. Or that red-headed beauty you've been hanging around with."

"You leave Natasha out of this!" He shouted, rushing forward to make the first move.

Barney laughed. "But she's not coming, is she? Because she rejected you!"

"No!"

"She doesn't want you. She never did. All that time, she was just using you. And you're so pathetic, you didn't even see it. That's your weakness, brother. You trust everyone around you. You'd follow the devil blindly into hell without your friends to save you. But they're not here, are they?"

"Guess again, you circus freak!"

Clint's head snapped up to the rafters. "Kate!"

Barney looked up. "What? Impossible!"

She shot an arrow directly at him, pinning his jacket to a beam.

"After her!" Barney shouted.

All at once, his lackeys, all dressed in purple jumpsuits, sprang to life. Just then, Natasha jumped to the ground, kicking and punching to hold them off of Kate.

"Nat!" Clint shouted. "You came!"

Kate threw his weapons to him, which he easily caught. "So, how many of these guys are there?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I'm not sure."

"Fantastic," she muttered.

In the back corner of the tent, Natasha had taken out a handful of enemies. She rushed to Barney, who had just managed to pull free. "Trick Shot," she hissed. "Did you really think you would go unnoticed?"

He lunged himself at her. "It's just the icing on the cake, that you're here, my sweet. Of course, when I planted that distraction, I had meant for it to fall on his new sidekick, but this works out even better."

Natasha landed a swift blow to his shoulder. "You fool. You'll never be able to distract him long enough to get the best of him."

"We'll see about that," he growled, knocking her to the ground and raising his sword high.

"Natasha!" Clint shouted. He jumped high into the air, taking hold of a dangling rope.

"Clint, no!" Kate shrieked. "It's a trap!"

"I don't care! I have to save her!" He moved in between his brother and Natasha, catching the brunt of the blow in his chest and the air sizzled with energy as he fell to the ground.

"Clint!" Natasha cried.

Kate ran over to them, blindly shooting arrow after arrow at their attacker. She wasn't shooting straight, but it was enough to get his attention on her.

Natasha sprang up from her crouch on the floor and took off, knocking out his lackeys left and right as she ran.

"You stupid little girl!" Barney laughed. "Thinking you'd be worthy enough to wear the name of Hawkeye? I'll destroy you!" He raised his sword once more, and Kate moved to cover her face, but he stopped suddenly midair before he choked and collapsed in a heap.

Natasha flexed her wrists, pulling the needles back into her bracelets. "You can thank me for that later," she said.

Kate nodded, breathing heavily. "You poisoned him?" She asked incredulously.

Natasha shook her head. "It's just a tranquilizer. I'm going to call in a S.H.I.E.L.D. cleanup crew to deal with this mess." She held out her hand to pull the younger girl up.

Kate ran over to Clint. "You'd better have them send a medic, too. He's still unconscious."

Natasha's eyes widened in alarm. She knelt down beside him, feeling for a pulse. "Is he breathing?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah."

"Good. His pulse is strong." She tore open his shirt to check on his injuries. "We'll have to put pressure on that," she told Kate. "Clint? Clint, honey can you hear me?" She cradled his head in her lap. "Clint," she murmured. "Wake up, baby."

He coughed loudly. "Tasha?" He said hoarsely.

"Don't try to move," she said softly. "It's okay, I've got you." She looked up at Kate. "We should take him to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. A doctor will look at him there."

Kate shook her head in protest. "He won't want that. Let's take him to the Avengers."

She nodded slowly. "Okay. You're right."


	7. Broken

"The doc says you can go home today," Kate said softly, taking hold of his hand in hers. "I packed up your stuff. If you want, I can drive you."

Clint nodded. "Thanks, Katie-cat."

She smiled warmly. "You know, you never mentioned you had a brother."

He shrugged. "Would you believe I forgot?"

She shook her head.

"How about you? Do you have any deranged siblings I should know about?"

"Nope. I'm an only child….. Look, Clint. I feel like this whole thing with Natasha is my fault."

He sat up with a sigh. "Why would you say that? It was Barney's lackey who slipped the spell in my drink."

She bit her lip. "I know but, I kept joshing you about still being in love with her and all. Almost like I forced the spell to take on her."

Clint raised his eyebrows. "Well, you do realize what the alternative would have been, right?"

Kate stuck her tongue out. "Eeeeewww."

He nodded with an amused smile. "Exactly."

She gently patted his shoulder. "I love ya dude, but if you ever go fawning at my feet, I will have to punch your lights out."

He grinned. "Like Natasha did?"

Kate shuddered. "A blow from the Black Widow and you're still alive."

He shrugged. "She wasn't aiming to kill."

"Whatever. I'm so glad you really don't have feelings for her, because that woman is intimidating as hell."

They were interrupted by a soft knock at the door. Natasha poked her head in. "Hey."

"Speak of the devil." Kate motioned for her to come in. "I'll let you two talk," she said, turning around to leave.

Natasha smiled weakly. "Thanks, Kate." After the younger girl had left, she walked slowly to Clint's side. "So, I think I've finally got it figured out."

He gazed at her questioningly. "What's that?"

"How this thing with Kate works. You get your ass in trouble, and she comes to rescue you, right?"

He laughed. "Yeah, pretty much. Although she told me it was you who took down Trick Shot. Thanks."

She shrugged. "That's what he gets for messing with one of my closest friends."

"What happened to him?"

"He's at a maximum security facility. He can't hurt you anymore, or anyone else for that matter." She moved closer to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Hey… Tasha. I'm sorry I… forced myself on you."

She shook her head, placing an arm around his shoulders. "I'm sorry I hit you." She leaned in for a full hug. "Friends?"

He smiled, returning her embrace. "Friends."

"And the spell's broken?" She asked softly, looking into his face and placing a hand on his slightly shaggy blonde hair.

"Yup," he said with a nod. "Spell's broken."

"See that?" She grinned. "It's over."

"Right," he said stiffly.

"You don't have feelings for me. It was just another power."

"So everyone keeps telling me," He said, his mouth set in a straight line.

"Hey." She lightly touched his arm. "Are you okay?"

He looked up at her with big, clear eyes. "I just have one question."

"What's that?" She asked, concern etched into her features.

"Did you ever love me? I mean, really. Or were you just using me, all that time ago?"

She frowned. "You should know the answer to that question."

He looked away from her. "I don't know. Tell me again, Natasha. What are the reasons you can't believe that you ever dated me?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Oh, stop. You know I was just teasing you when I said that. You do know that, right?"

He shrugged.

"Clint, you should know better than to ask me questions like these. Of course I cared for you."

"Really? Cause you know, once upon a time, I proposed marriage to you and you never gave me an answer."

She lowered her eyes. "You disappeared. We all thought you were dead. And I wished every second that I had said yes just so I could be near you again." She sniffed, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Because you missed me, not because you were in love with me."

"Come on, Clint. I moved to another country for you!" She retorted.

"No, you didn't! You wanted to be here anyway. I was just an easy excuse to get away and switch sides."

"Are you really that blind?"

"No, but I'm not that naïve anymore, either."

She sighed. "I see that."

"I loved you. I would have done anything for you, I did do anything for you and you left without a word."

She was quiet for a moment before answering. "Your love for me was your weakness, Barton."

"No. My love for you made me strong. I wouldn't be the man I am today if it wasn't for you, Natasha. I wouldn't be an Avenger if it wasn't for you. Come to think of it, you wouldn't have joined either, if it wasn't for me. So why'd you do it, Tash? It was good, all of it. Why'd you vanish without a trace?"

"What do you want me to say, Clint?" She cried suddenly. "Do you want me to tell you that I was falling for you, hard? That I was so scared that I had to get away? Is that what you want to hear?"

He raised a hand to her cheek. "I just want the truth. Did you ever love me, even half as much as I…" he trailed off, his eyes searching hers.

She smiled a tight lipped smile. "Come on, Clint. You know I have always had a soft spot for you."

He smiled back. "Is that why you kissed me, last month?"

She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You know, during our mission with the Guardians. You kissed me, even though you knew I was dating Jess."

She shook her head. "I… I don't know where that came from…"

He tilted her chin up. "I think you do."

Her eyes were wide. "I… can't."

He nodded. "Well then I guess we're right back where we were twelve years ago, then. You'd better get back to work. Don't worry, Kate's going to take me home in a bit."

"Okay," she whispered before turning to leave.


	8. Fixed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter gets steamy, and slightly explicit at the end.

It wasn't even a week later when the doorbell rang at Clint's apartment. "Dude, I was looking forward to some alone time. Can't you at least pretend that you have a life outside of me?" He said with a grin as he opened the door.

Natasha looked up at him with wide, confused eyes.

"Oh. Hey Tasha. Sorry, I thought you were Kate."

She nodded. "Hi, Clint. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course." He stepped aside.

"I brought you pizza and a movie as a peace offering," she said softly.

He grinned. "Real pizza? Well then, I accept. But no eating on the couch," he said with a wink.

She laughed. "So you're not still mad at me?"

He shook his head. "Nah, it's all good." He moved to the refrigerator to get some soda just as Lucky came bounding into the kitchen. The dog ran over to Natasha, placing his front paws in her lap.

"No, Lucky, get down!" Clint shouted. "I'm sorry. He just wants you to pet him."

"It's fine," she reached down to pat the dog's head. "He must have missed you while you were recovering."

Clint nodded. "Yeah, he's a good boy." He sat down across from her, handing her a glass.

"You really like it here, don't you?"

"Ah, it's alright."

She took a bite out of her slice. "I like this environment that you've set up for yourself."

He laughed. "You just like the sofa."

She shook her head. "No, no… well, yeah… but all of it. I like all of it. It's you."

He sat there for a moment, watching her.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "Why aren't you eating?"

"I did eat."

She looked to the box, realizing that he must've had three slices already. "How on earth did you do that so fast?"

He shrugged. "I was hungry. I like real pizza. The dog does too. Watch this." He handed Lucky a slice under the table.

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't think dogs are supposed to have pizza, Clint."

"Nah, it's okay," he said with a wave of his hand. He looked up to see that she'd finished her slice. "Movie time?"

She nodded. "Movie time."

"Cool." He motioned for her to follow him into the living room. When he turned around from popping the dvd into the player, he realized with amusement that she'd already settled herself on the sectional.

"Now be honest," he said, sliding down next to her. "You really came here to visit the sofa, not me."

She sidled up to him, carefully resting her head on his shoulder. "Well, I did miss the sofa," she said slyly, before adding quietly, "but it was mostly you."

He smiled, wrapping an arm around her and drawing her in close. "Oh yeah?" he murmured.

She looked up at him. "Yeah," she whispered. She drew in a shaky breath, her heart pounding.

He frowned, brushing a hand through her hair for a moment. "You alright?"

"Why does everything about you have to be so damned intoxicating?" she whispered.

He tilted his face down to look at her, his eyes widening slightly. "What?"

She leaned her head back, reaching out to place a hand on his cheek as she touched her lips to his in a soft kiss.

He eagerly kissed back, running his hands up her arms and into her hair as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

After a moment, she pulled back. "Wait… should we be doing this?"

"Yeah…" he whispered, pressing his lips to hers.

"But… what if Kate comes back?"

He shook his head. "She won't. She has a YA thing tonight." He closed his eyes, his mouth hungrily searching for hers.

"But still… what if she does?"

"She doesn't have a key," he assured her.

She nodded. "Okay." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and kissing him more deeply than before.

He leaned into her, gently easing her back into the sofa cushions.

"Wait.. " she whispered again. "Shouldn't we set up some rules about this?"

"Um, sure," he said. "What are the rules?"

She thought for a moment. "Clothing stays on."

He grinned. "I'll keep it PG-13…ish," he promised.

She smiled.

"Next?"

"Just kiss me til I can't breathe," she murmured softly.

"If that's what you want…" He breathed, lightly kissing the corner of her mouth before he fiercely pressed his lips against hers again.

He pushed his tongue into her mouth again and she moaned quietly as she eagerly kissed him back, her hands fisting in his unruly blonde hair.

After a moment, he leaned into her, moving down until her back was flat against the seat of the sofa and his body was on top of hers. "Clint…" she breathed, gently placing her hands on his chest.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered, nuzzling her ear with his nose.

"Yes…"

"Then just relax," he murmured. He kissed gently along her jaw before his lips found hers again and she leaned into his kiss, pressing her tongue against his and sliding her hands down his neck to rest on his shoulders.

They kissed passionately for awhile, eyes closed, breathing heavy. He moved his mouth to her neck, his tongue dipping into her pulse point. "Mmmm…" she moaned. "That feels good."

"Too good?" he asked, scraping his teeth lightly across her sensitive skin.

"Yeah," she breathed.

"Okay, okay. I'm stopping," he whispered as he pulled his face slowly away from her neck.

"No… don't." She tilted her head back to give him better access. "Don't stop."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said, squirming under him and shifting her leg to wrap around his hip.

"Tasha… I don't think you realize.." He groaned as she pressed herself into him.

"I changed my mind," she said quietly, her fingers fumbling to undo the buttons on his shirt. "I want you."

He made a sound something like a whimper when her fingers brushed across his bare chest. "I have always wanted you."

"Then take me," she said, kissing him fiercely.

This time, he didn't hold back, his tongue tracing her earlobe as he moved his mouth down her neck, sucking on the spot he knew she liked. She shivered and he slipped his hands under her shirt, her stomach quivering as he groped his way up her body. Once he had pulled the garment off over her head, he ducked his head down, nibbling softly at her collar bone before kissing gently down her chest, following the line of her ribs and the plane of her stomach.

"Clint…" she moaned as he reached down, rubbing his hand between her legs through her jeans. "Clint, please…"

He kissed her ear as he asked once more, "You're sure this is what you want?"

"Yes," she whispered, sliding her hands down his back.

In one quick motion, he unbuttoned her pants and slid his hand into her underwear. "God, Tash. You're so ready for me."

She moaned in response as he slipped first one finger, then another into her, working her slowly at first, then getting faster. She pushed up against him and he moved his other hand to rest on her hip, gently holding her in place as his fingers continued to please her. "That feel good, baby?"

"Oh yeah," she whispered, eyes closed. "Mmmm… you've learned a few things."

He buried his face in her neck, smiling against her skin as he felt her body tense.

"Oh yes… yes," she breathed and he pushed harder and she cried out "Clint!" as she came.

"God, you are so hot," he murmured. "I need you right now."

"Wait," she whispered as she swiftly undid the buckle on his belt. "I want to feel you first."

She freed him of his jeans and his boxers, her hands gripping him tightly. He groaned as she went up and down his length. "Tasha, don't… I want… "

"Take me," she urged.

He nodded, slowly pushing into her. "So much for the rules," he quipped.

She only moaned in response, pulling his face down to hers so she could kiss him as he moved inside her. "That's so good," she whispered.

"You feel so amazing," he said, breathing heavy as they moved faster.

"Clint!" She shouted as she unraveled a second time, and it was enough to undo him.

He readjusted their positions on the couch, settling back into the cushions and pulling her tight against his chest. "Are we going to talk about this now, or later?"

She sighed. "Now."

"Alright." He gently smoothed her hair back from her face. "What made you change your mind?"

"You."

He looked at her quizzically.

"You asked me if I ever felt anything real for you."

"And?"

"And the truth is… I never stopped."

He nodded. "I love you, you know."

She looked down. "I know. But I…."

He tilted her chin to look up at him. "What is it, Tash? What's so bad?"

"I don't want to hurt you," she whispered.

"So don't," he whispered back.

"I think I'm falling for you all over again," she admitted quietly.

"Is that really so bad?"

"I… I don't know. I have all these feelings for you, and it's just… "

"Ssssh, it's okay. We'll go slow."

She raised an eyebrow.

He laughed. "Slower."

"So… do you want to have dinner, or something, sometime?"

He grinned. "Dinner, yeah we could do that sometime. Or something, I'll take that whenever."

She punched him in the shoulder. "I was being serious."

"Are you asking me out on a date, Natasha?"

She grinned back. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess I am."

"Alright. I can do dinner on Wednesday." He twirled a strand of her hair between his fingers. "Sound good?"

She nodded. "Sure. I'll pick you up at seven."

"Great," he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. "So, uh… what movie are we watching?"

She laughed. "I haven't the slightest idea."

"Wanna start it over? That is, if you can stay awhile."

"Yeah. Yeah, I can stay awhile," she said, snuggling back into his chest.


End file.
